


Hit Me

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [8]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, No Dialogue, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Sylar are fighting, and it turns into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a mylar_fic party post on Livejournal. Previously untitled.
> 
> Hit me! You can't hurt me!  
> -Red Hot Chili Peppers, _Suck My Kiss_
> 
> Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
> -Savage Garden, _Break Me Shake Me_

There was anger and there was breath. Physical conflict lashed between them, hot and bloody and right from their centre. Everything was black and white, red, colour. This was what mattered.

Mohinder grabbed Sylar's hand, laced their fingers together, and pushed it backwards so that his arm bent and his elbow broke. Sylar screamed in pain and Mohinder took the opportunity to get his free hand around the other man's throat. He squeezed, trying to crush the windpipe. Sylar retaliated by kicking in Mohinder's knee, and they both fell to the floor.

In the scuffle, Sylar was able to get on top of Mohinder. He straddled his waist and put his good hand against Mohinder's chest to stop him from trying to squirm out from underneath. Mohinder's eyes were wild as Sylar caught his gaze. He smirked, and Mohinder snarled as he made another attempt to get free.

Sylar pushed himself down and back on Mohinder's body, giving a jolt that reminded him of his injured knee. Mohinder grunted and tried to buck Sylar off, but Sylar held fast, pushing down with his hips against Mohinder's.

Then there was a conflagration, and for one intense second, neither of them could see.

Mohinder redirected his efforts, pulling Sylar's t-shirt up his body and over his head, not caring about his broken elbow. Sylar grimaced and struck back by tearing at Mohinder's belt and the button fly of his jeans. He grabbed Mohinder by the collar of his shirt and flipped them, putting Mohinder on top, so that he was able to push his jeans and boxers down and off his legs. Mohinder screamed at the pain in his knee and clutched at Sylar's shoulder, bruising the skin.

Sylar tore Mohinder's shirt open and flipped them over again, throwing Mohinder against the floor. He quickly removed his own jeans and boxers, leaving them both naked. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and Mohinder groaned on the floor.

It only took a few seconds to prep--saliva would have to do--and then Sylar crouched over Mohinder and pushed himself in hard. Mohinder braced himself with his good leg to stop them from skidding across the floor. Sylar pulled back, then snapped his hips forward again, and they both cried out. They fucked like fire, consuming each other and dying into heat and ash, black and white, red, colour. They tasted like sweat.

Mohinder tilted his head back so far that he was looking behind him, everything upside-down. He could feel his orgasm building, but he tried to hold on long enough to witness Sylar's frenzy. They were both panting, crying out in a rhythm that couldn't keep up with their frantic movements. Suddenly, Sylar gasped and began to move faster, his thrusts desperate. Mohinder let himself go, and they came together, hoarse cries echoing into silence.

Sylar pulled out and looked down at Mohinder. They held each other's gaze for a brief moment before Sylar got up and gathered his clothes. Mohinder stayed on the floor, quiet until Sylar left through the window.


End file.
